


Shower With Love

by Yullenpyon



Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 14 Days of Love Stydia Edition, Babbling, Babies, Crying babies, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Godfather Jackson Whittemore, Godfather Scott McCall, Married Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Naked Cuddling, New Parents Stydia, Newborn Children, Parent Lydia Martin, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Shower Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Soft Kisses, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are so in love, Stiles and Lydia's Children, Stydia, Stydia Valentines Fic, exhausted Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Ever since the twins were born Stiles and Lydia haven’t had a moment to themselves. When the girl’s godfathers stop by the couple see their chance to change that.Day 3 of 14 Days of Love
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626
Kudos: 5





	Shower With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Both Stiles and Lydia are super exhausted and have sex in the shower which is a slipping hazard. 
> 
> Part 3 of my 14 Days of Love mini series. This fic originally had an entire different theme and direction but it was slowly turning into a garbage fire inside a dumpster fire so it was scrapped and this much better story came out of the ashes.
> 
> Today's themes Shower Sex.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

A loud wail rings out, the piercing shrill violently forcing Stiles out of bed with a panicked jolt, his limbs failing as he barely keeps himself from falling face first into the floor. Rubbing his face with a low groan as he forces his tired brain to start to wake up, Stiles reaches over and lowers the volume of the baby monitor, not wanting to wake up his wife, who had previously gotten up to check on the girls. Pushing himself out of bed Stiles makes his way to the girl’s nursery, dodging their sleeping pup who had spread himself out in the middle of the hallway before releasing a deep frustrated groan when a second high pitched wail joins the first one. ‘Fuck we should have set up two nurseries, they keep waking each other up.’ Stiles groggily thinks as he pushes open the nursery door, grabbing two clean bottles and turning on the formula machine, too tired to go downstairs and defrost some of Lydia’s breast milk. Once the machine starts working the tired new dad moves towards the cribs, scooping up Allison whose face is red and pinched, resting her against his shoulder before scooping up Claudia in the other arm. Once in his arms Claudia’s crying starts to die down, letting the human know that Allison had been the one to wake up her sister for what he quickly realizes is a wet diaper. Setting his crying daughter down on the change table Stiles adjusts his grip on the older twin, pressing a soft kiss to her head as she cuddles into his neck and sets about changing the crying infant. 

“Sshhh it’s gonna ok Allie, papa’s here, he’s gonna make everything better, promise sweetheart.”

Stiles coos, running his finger along his upset daughter’s cheek to calm her down long enough for him to quickly change her, thankful he had gotten good at changing diapers one handed during the parenting class he and Lydia had attended in the early stages of the banshee’s pregnancy. Once his younger daughter is changed and back resting against his shoulder her cries start to die down, reduced to some miserable sounding sniffling as she cuddles into his neck. The human quickly changes his other daughter before continuing to soothe the two girls, bouncing and cooing softly as he waits for their bottles to fill up. Once both girls are fed and changed Stiles gets an earful of baby banshee wails as he tries to lay them in their cribs, giving up after his second attempt at putting the girls back to sleep in their room and resigns to being their bed and yet another night of no sleep or cuddles with his wife. 

“You two are lucky you’re cute, you know that?”

The tired father grumbles, getting little giggles and wet kisses from the sleepy girls as they wiggle closer into his neck, patting at his face with their hands. Trudging back into the master bedroom Stiles is greeted by the sight of his beautiful wife sitting up and sleepily looking for him, flashing him a tired smile and opening her arms when she catches sight of him. Stiles shuffles forward, leaning into the banshee’s embrace as she runs her fingers through his hair and goes to free him of one of their daughters, only to get another loud screech in his ear when Allison refuses to be moved. Lydia sends him a sympathetic look as she rubs at their daughter’s back to soothe the tiny banshee before whispering a quiet apology.

“S’not your fault babe. Though I’m surprised Allie wouldn’t go to you, she always goes with you.”

“Guess she wants some daughter-daddy time.”

“Wish she had picked a time during daytime though.”

Laughing softly Lydia leans up to press a soft kiss to her husband’s lips before helping him arrange himself in bed so their daughters are secure in his arms and he can get some rest without the risk of dropping either girl. Shuffling into Stiles’ side Lydia drapes an arm across his chest as the couple drifts off into as light sleep listening to the sounds of their daughter’s soft snores. The small family sleep late into the morning until a loud bang from outside scare the twins awake with identical cries ringing loudly in the poor human’s ears, making him wince and silently curse whoever the hell woke his kids up. The new parents struggle to calm their upset daughters especially since both girls once again refuse to be moved from Stiles’ arms, their tiny fists gripped tightly in their father’s hair and shirt and their pup trying to get their attention, distressed by the crying. 

“Whoever made that bang better hope I never find them or I’m going to introduce them to my gun I swear to god. Ow, Ow, Ow! Clauds, baby girl let go of papa’s hair please. Lyds help.”

Quickly crossing the room Lydia gently pries Claudia’s hand open, switching the fistful of her father’s hair the infant had managed to grab onto with the girl’s soft blanket before doing the same with their other daughter. Moving into the kitchen Stiles finally gets his daughters calm, their crying changing into wet babbling as they play with their blankets and the human’s face. His relief is short lived before his bladder makes itself known.

“Fuck Lyds you gotta take the girls I need to pee.”

Transferring the girls ends the same way as earlier, with them crying their outrage as Stiles manages to slip free and rushes to bathroom, his heart hurting as he listens to his little girls cry their hearts out. Quickly finishing the human takes his moment of freedom to wash his face and brush his teeth before heading back to take the screaming girls back into his arms. Once nestled against their father’s neck the twins quickly calm down and resume filling his ears with their babble, bright smiles spread across their faces. 

“You two are seriously lucky that you’re cute.”

“Mmmmh the cutest.”

Smiling at his wife Stiles hums his agreement, leaning forward to brush his lips against the banshee’s only to be interrupted by two tiny fists to the face. Groaning at their interruption while his wife laughs at him Stiles sulkily makes his way to the kitchen table and goes to set the girls in their carriers before giving up, convinced he won’t be able to use his arms anytime soon when they start to cry again. The rest of the day and the following two continue along the same pattern with both girls screaming the moment the leave Stiles’ arms and as much as the human loves his daughters he’s absolutely over it. He hasn’t showered in three days, his shirt covered in baby drool and spit up, his arms are sore, his ears are ringing and he has an absolutely splitting headache from the twin’s wails and his lack of sleep. Lydia had done her best but with the girls refusing to be moved there wasn’t much the new parents could do other than make the best of the situation. By dinnertime on the third day Stiles is absolutely exhausted and starving as he lays spread out on the couch in the living, a twin in each arm while some kids show plays on the TV entertaining the babies and giving the new dad a much needed break. When the doorbell rings, scaring the girls and brings back their crying Stiles is positive the universe currently has it out for him. Scooping the sobbing infants up the human barely looks out the peep as he opens the door and glares at their visitors, wishing to any higher power listening to give him a break. 

“Jesus Christ Stilinski you look like absolute shit and smell like it too! Also why the hell is my god daughter sobbing?”

Jackson snarks as he eyes Stiles with disgust and slight concern at his friend’s appearance, worried the other man will collapse if a strong gust of wind hits him. The human’s hair was tangled and pulled in random directions, his shirt is stained and rumpled, there are darker than normal circles under his eyes and his usually pale skin is even paler. Both babies are tucked into his shoulders, wailing into his ear as he tries to calm them down while glaring bloody murder at the Kanima-Hybrid and true alpha standing on his doorstep.

“That would be your fault actually. They were fine until you rang the god damn doorbell. Did you really need to do that, you couldn’t have just texted one of us?”

“I did, McCall even called both your phones.”

“Oh…I…I just realized I have no idea where my phone even is. I don’t think I’ve seen it in the last few days. The girls keep screaming every time I try to put them down or Lydia tries to take them.”

Stiles says as he leads his friends into the house, sighing in relief when the twins finally stop crying. ‘God I don’t think my ears can take much more of their wails.’ He thinks as he leads them into the kitchen, letting his wife know they have company before dropping into a kitchen chair, his eyes drooping from exhaustion. He can vaguely hear the theme song of the kids show still playing on the TV and begs someone to turn it off, having had enough of the melody after the 12th time he had had to listen to it these last couple days. The Kanima-Hybrid quickly goes to mute the TV while Scott wraps a hand around the back of his best friend’s neck to drain some of his pain, smiling softly when the hump all but slumps in relief. 

“That’s because you’re clearly doing something wrong Stilinski. Give my god daughter here, I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Jackson teases as he reaches down to lift his god daughter out of the human’s arm. Any other time Stiles would have told the Kanima-Hybrid where to go but he’s so god damn tired he just lets Jackson pick up Claudia, bracing himself for the inevitable screaming the action will bring. When his daughter doesn’t begin practicing her banshee wail immediately Stiles almost jumps for joy.

“I-I have no idea what you just did but Jackson I think I might kiss you.”

“Pass, you aren’t my type.”

“Beside Sti you’re taken.”

Lydia says as she walks into the kitchen to greet their friends, pressing a soft kiss into her husband’s messy hair before stopping to stare at Jackson in shock. 

“But Lyds she isn’t crying, this is the first time in three days that she hasn’t cried leaving my arms.”

“Scott take your god daughter right now. If she doesn’t cry my husband and I are going upstairs for a shower and a nap. There’s pasta on the counter if you’re hungry, baby formula in the cabinet if the twins get hungry and unless someone is dying don’t you dare wake us up, do I make myself perfectly clear?”

Lydia’s tone leaves no room for argument, her face serious as Scott lifts Allison into his arms, releasing a sigh of relief when the baby doesn’t cry. Not wasting another second the banshee practically drags her husband out of his seat and upstairs, herding him into the bathroom as stripping the two of them before leading him into the shower. Stiles leans against the cool shower tiles, the cold easing the throbbing in his head while his wife turns on the water causing the two of them to moan in pleasure as the hot water rains down on them, soothing their tired and sore bodies. Despite his lack of sleep the sight of water running down the banshee’s creamy skin sends blood rushing downstairs, his cock twitching in interest as he runs his hands along her sides before resting them on her firm ass and giving her cheeks a quick squeeze. Leaning forward the human crowds his wife into the shower wall, his chest pressed against the banshee’s water slicked back as he mouths at her neck and ruts his hardening cock into her backside.

“Mmmh I thought you were tired baby?”

“Got a sudden wave of energy from seeing your beautiful tight little ass Lyds, couldn’t help myself.”

Leaning into her husband’s embrace Lydia moans softly as his hands leave her ass, sliding across her body and sending tingles of pleasure through her veins when he brushes against her nipples. Stiles’ cock is standing at full mast and pressed up against her ass as he continues to drag his mouth against his wife’s skin, nipping at her jaw while he slips his fingers between her folds. His fingers press against his wife’s clit, rubbing and pinching the sensitive nub, his chest brimming with pride as he watches her squirm and moan, grinding down on his fingers.

“Sti-Stiles Jaaaackson and Sc-Scott are downstairs!”

“Well they better be paying attention to our daughters and not what we’re doing up here if they wanna keep their godfather privileges.”

Stiles whispers, his mouth moving along the shell of her ear, nipping at her sensitive skin before soothing it with his tongue as he works his fingers until his wife is trembling and coming hard with a loud strangled moan. Resting her forehead against the cool tiles Lydia allows herself to be turned around and lifted into her husband’s strong arms as he presses her into the tiled walls and covers her lips with his own. Wrapping her arms around Stiles’ shoulder the banshee pulls the human even closer, running her hands along his back muscles and gasping when she feels his cock rub against her cunt before his length slips inside with one practiced movement. His mass fills her, rubbing at her walls as Stiles roughly thrusts into her pussy, driving the banshee wild. Her moans echoing against the shower walls and mixing with the human’s own low groans as they grind against each other. The two of them move together chasing their joint pleasure, enjoying the intimacy they haven’t had the time for since the twins had been born. Catching his wife’s lips in another bruising kiss Stiles tightens his hold on her hips and picks up the rhythm of his hips, fucking into her wet heat as his orgasm slowly builds deep in his gut.

“Lyds touch yourself, wanna come with you baby.”

Moaning Lydia dips her hand between their slick bodies rubbing at her clit while Stiles picks up his pace, fucking into her eagerly before their bodies tense as their orgasms washes over them, leaving them leaning against the wall completely breathless while they ride out the aftershocks of their release. Carefully pulling out Stiles and Lydia quickly finish washing up, trading soft touches as their moment of energy fades fast, simply drying off enough so that they can crawl in between their bedsheets to get some rest. Pressing his naked body against Lydia’s Stiles cuddles into his wife’s back holding her close as the two of them drift off to sleep.


End file.
